Knock First
by Vicc125
Summary: Jaune makes a mistake when he barges into Ruby's room without warning. Oneshot.


Jaune was having a rough day. He was lying asleep on a bed with his eyes closed in the infirmary located on Beacon's campus. His ribs were cracked and his face was a big purple bruise. But worst of all, he just became the pervert who tried to sneak a peek at a girl two years younger than him. And he became vomit boy again.

"So, tell me, why did you barge into my room?" 

Jaune woke up and opened his eyes to see a very fuzzy Ruby looking over him with a frown on her face that resembled more of a curious look than an angry one. He cleared his throat and looked at her with a confused expression.

"You know, when you walked into my room right after I took a shower?" Her frown deepened, and this time it was clearly a disapproving and slightly angry frown.

"In my defense," Jaune said quickly, "Weiss and Blake forgot to mention the face that you just got out of the bathroom!"  
"Uh-huh," Ruby said, he face still retaining its frown.  
"Well, anyways, it started like this…"

Jaune walked into the dormitory that belonged to team RWBY, intending to chat with Ruby. He and Nero had been arguing as to whether or not Ruby could fire her scythe when the blade was unsheathed. Nero, never actually lying his eyes on Crescent Rose, believed it impossible. Jaune, who had seen the weapon before, believed it could. Curious as to who was right, he decided to use the question as an excuse to talk to energetic brunette, not that he actually cared about the answer. He was quite smitten with the younger girl, and took every opportunity he could to talk with her, but he would never admit that he was attracted to the silver-eyed student.

Glancing around the living room/kitchen, he spotted Weiss on the black leather couch reading a large book and Blake fixing herself a sandwich in the kitchen. Weiss looked up at Jaune, frowned, and then when back to her book.

"Do you know how to knock?" Weiss asked without her eyes ever leaving the book.  
"Uh," Jaune stuttered, realizing his rude mistake.  
"Ruby's room is down the hall last door on the left," Blake said in her stoic voice, also without moving her eyes.  
"Uh. Thanks," Jaune said as he made his way down the hall awkwardly.

The hall was very simple and looked just like the one in his dormitory; two bedrooms on the left, two on the right, and a bathroom on the back wall. Jaune, once again without knocking, walked into Ruby's room, already posing the question.

"Hey Ruby can you fire your…" He immediately cut off his sentence when he saw her.

Ruby was standing near her bed, wearing only a towel, with her hair wet and her outfit for the day laid out on the bed. She simply widened her eyes and screamed, "JAUNE!" , while grabbing onto Crescent Rose, which was conveniently on her dresser.

Jaune made an effort to apologize, but before he could, the large and bladeless barrel of Crescent Rose bludgeoned his abdomen and knocked him out of Ruby's room and through the door of Yang's room.

"Jaune?! What?" She stopped as she saw Ruby's half naked figure across the hall.  
"Did you try _peeking _at my baby sister?!" Yang screamed angrily.

Jaune weakly lifted his arm and tried to say something, but all that left his mouth was a wheeze.

Without waiting for a more verbal response, Yang picked him up by his collar and threw him onto the wall in the hall way. She then repeatedly kicked his ribs before activating one of her shot gauntlets and punching him square in the face, sending him down the hallway. His body halted when he hit the couch tipping it over along with Weiss.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid idiot!" Weiss screamed and stomped as hard as she could on Jaune's stomach.

He gagged and coughed and immediately spun his head in the opposite direction of Weiss to avoid throwing up on her, only to vomit all over Blake's boots. She jumped back with a surprised yelp and accidentally kicked Jaune in the temple, with enough force to finally knock the poor man out.

He finally woke up to the sound of the nurse bringing him food. He pretended to be asleep until she left, and then he wolfed down the food, before closing his eyes to take a nice nap.

"So really, it wasn't my fault!" Jaune said with a little bit of hope in his voice.

Ruby looked down at him, not at all amused with his story. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"You should have knocked," Ruby said.  
"Yeah, sorry about that," Jaune said shyly.  
"It's okay," Ruby said suddenly cheerful, "But next time, I won't just hit you with the sniper barrel, I'll hit you with the blade."  
"Understood," Jaune said.

Ruby turned around and started to walk away. Jaune, suddenly realizing that his question was never answered finally asked her if Crescent Rose could fire in Scythe mode.

She started to answer but stopped, "That's your punishment. I'm not going to tell you." Ruby then turned back around and skipped out the door.

Jaune closed his eyes and muttered, " What a great day!" He then drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
